


You Can't Leave This World Behind

by BeesKnees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're brothers-in-arms now.</p><p>Written for kink-bingo 2010; bloodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Leave This World Behind

Regulus was so very young. It was simultaneously difficult to remember and yet, all one could think about. At least, that was the case for Lucius. Of course, he had known for months that the Dark Lord was planning on collecting the youngest of the Blacks – now the Heir Apparent to the family. Lucius, for his part, needed to collect Regulus as well. After all, being the heir was a position Regulus wore like both savior and martyr.

Just like how he wore the pretty little Dark Mark that was now splashed on his skin, the ink sinking down, down, the tendrils of magic curling into his blood. Lucius found that the Dark Mark sat especially well on Regulus' skin.

Right now, it was still raw, still so fresh that Lucius thought he could lean down and taste something of the Dark Lord on the boy's skin. The black stood starkly against Regulus' pale skin – which was made all the more pale by the fact that he was wavering somewhere precariously between awareness and unconsciousness.

He was in Lucius' bed – because this was a night that Lucius had waited for and there had to be some notion of celebration for their Pureblood Prince – with a halo of red around him; Lucius had started off slowly, simply devouring Regulus' mouth, because he had enjoyed the way that Regulus' entire body seemed delayed. He knew it was because Regulus was exhausted, because he was strung out from the magic. His fingers had strayed to the fresh mark far too often, noting the way that each of Regulus' muscles became taught as he did.

Then, he simply had to use his wand. The first cut had been small. He had traced the skin of Regulus' right with arm with the tip, an incantation not necessary to split the skin so that red beaded up, as if he was trying to create a mirror image, as if he needed to balance Regulus' body back out.

Regulus had let out the most exquisite gasp of a sound. Lucius felt himself come undone. Everything became a messy blur after that. Lucius began tracing his wand along any slice of skin that he could, as if he was trying to undo Regulus at the seams. Regulus moaned and cried out, becoming breathless as he arched and thrashed beneath Lucius; it was if he didn't know if he needed to get closer to the sensation or further away.

Lucius pushed against and into the boy's body, everything with slick with blood, giving way easily. He couldn't help but groan as he grabbed at Regulus' narrow hips, even as he refused to give up his hold on his wand. He fucked Regulus until he couldn't see straight, pushing his cock into the boy over and over as he watched the color drain out of Regulus' face. The more he seemed to move, the faster he seemed to lose blood, until they were both entirely covered in it, until Lucius' hair was soaked into it and he could taste it, salty and unbearably alive.

He came, roughly, silently, and then practically collapsed on top of Regulus' chest. He could hear the boy's shallow breathing, the way it was restless, still mostly pants. He moaned softly beneath Lucius and shifted just slightly so that Lucius could catch his wrist. He wrapped his fingers too tightly about the skin and kissed at where the Dark Mark was now seared red.


End file.
